Ghost in my Picture
by Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa
Summary: -DISCONTIUED- Tyson's mom is dead. She wants to keep a promise. “I promise we will be a family forever, even between the lines of life and death.” Since she is dead, she'll kill every other Kinomiya's until they all join her...
1. Death of Fushigi

**

* * *

**

Ghost in my Picture  
  
Hello! This is a fic about... TYSON GRANGER... ALSO KNOWN AS TAKAO KINOMIYA... But I'm gonna call him Tyson Kinomiya. Ya know why? CUZ I WANT TO!!!!!!!!! HOHAH!! N E ways, every1 knows that Tyson's mum is dead, right? Well, wanna know why? THEN READ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I bet you're wondering why I didn't update N E of my other fics... Well, I will be, but it's just that I already typed something 4 EACH of the ficcys, and I'm still on vacation. So I will update, in about 2 more weeks! Keeps waiting!

-(Death of Fushigi)-  
  
Dr. Kinomiya, a worldwide famous archeologist. He made his most amazing discovery with a woman who loved mysteries, Ms. Fushigi. She has long navy hair with a very bushy front. She has deep-sea ocean eyes and was very slim. Bitbeasts were ancient and unknown back then, but the two discovered many hidden secrets.  
  
They were good friends of Mr. Stanley A. Dickinson, who was also interested in sacred beasts. He also had a partner, named Dr. Zaghart, But he disappeared a few years ago. They worked together, but soon, all three decided to retire.  
  
But love just formed.  
  
"I promise we will be a family forever, even between the lines of life and death."  
  
Dr. Kinomiya and Ms. Fushigi got married and had two sons. The first son got lost and ran away by the age of 7. The parents were horrified and took better care of their second son, afraid to lose him too. But Dr. Kinomiya was needed for further investigation on bitbeasts, leaving Mrs. Kinomiya alone to take care of their only son left. She decided to move in with the senior Kinomiya, because little Kinomiya was a stubborn hardcore child.  
  
On the news, there was a report on a boy who had navy hair. He seemed to be in two places at once, which was very strange. Ms. Kinomiya decided to investigate, for she thought it could've been her long lost son, and she was very bored. While riding a car in a hazy stormy night, she saw someone. Mrs. Kinomiya came out and tried to see if it was her son... But...  
  
A truck in full force hit Mrs. Kinomiya...  
  
Mrs. Kinomiya was left on the street to die; the ambulance came very late...  
  
But she's still around... To keep her promise. She will kill every Kinomiya in existance until they are all dead, with her, so that she can keep her promise...  
  
_Family forever, even between the lines of life and death...  
  
This I promise...  
  
I will be with my family...  
  
In death...  
_  
-(END CGAPTER)-  
  
OH DA HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This will be, by the way. Review plz! 


	2. Nightmares Come Real

**Ghost in my Picture**  
  
Chappy 2!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I ALREADY GOT SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! AND HOLY SHIT I DID BOLD AND ITALICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OoO Oh yeah, I decided that Tyson's mom will call him TAKAO, well, Bcuz, that is his REAL name. Alright? No problems?   
  
-(Nightmares Come Real)-  
  
"And if you add the X to the Y, multiplied by the 5/6, you'll get..." Tyson listen to the math teacher while taking quick notes. He was tired from the lecture, but kept writing because it would be on the exams next week. He yawned and envied Kenny and Hilary, because they are the only ones who can understand and keep track. Most of the students feel asleep a long time ago, and Tyson felt like he would be next if it didn't get any more boring.   
  
He dropped his pencil and closed his eyes. I'll catch up later... I promise myself or I'll give up beyblading... Tyson thought. Besides, it'll only be a few minutes... I'm just gonna ask Hilary or Kenny...  
  
Just a few minutes...  
  
Tyson, still in his school uniform, walked in a dark corridor. There were no windows, and he didn't want to go, but something was pulling him through it. Some candles lit themselves as he went; he saw dirtied skeletons and dust, old cobwebs and dried blood. "Hello...?" Tyson called, hoping for an answer. He felt sick but a thought says he must go through it.  
  
After what seemed like a few hours of walking, he saw a door. He hesitated to open it, but made up his mind. He reached to the doorknob, and the door creaked open...  
  
What he saw could've made him faint.  
  
Two of his best friends, hanged. Hilary and Kenny. Their blood dripping, eyes dead; you couldn't tell the difference between them and dead rat with it's head gone.   
  
_"T-Tyson..."  
_  
Tyson jerked his head towards Kenny and Hilary. "What? What did you say?"  
  
_"Tyson..."  
  
"You bastard..."  
  
"You did this to us..."  
  
"You killed us..."  
_  
"NO I DIDN'T!!!" Tyson yelled. "I didn't! I... What the hell happned?!"   
  
_"You killed us... You killed us... To join your other family..."  
  
"In hell..."  
  
"Then you killed yourself..."  
  
"Tyson..."  
_  
Tyson gasped. "But I'm alive! Not dead! Can't you see me solid?"   
  
_"Oh yeah?"_  
  
_"Look over there..."_

Hilary pointed to another room Tyson didn't seem to notice. He opened the door, but just seeing a glance could've made him faint.  
  
There was him, his dad, his brother, grandpa, and a woman he didn't recognize. They were transparent, hazy, combined with dancing smoking. I'm seeing a dead me, thought Tyson. Then all five stared at him. Dead Tyson spoke first. "Hey look! It's me!"   
  
"Now now, don't get excited." The woman spoke. "Don't worry, my Takao, you'll be happy. With me, your mother." She took out a freshly burned thick rope. It still had the embers on it and sparks appeared. "Don't be scared. It will hurt a bit, but I promise, it'll be all worth it." She threw the rope round and round, like a lasso. Tyson felt dizzy because he was staring at it, then something pierced his right wrist. The rope was bond tightly, but not only that; the rope was burning away his skin.   
  
Tyson screamed in agony. But his family? They were laughing, even the dead himself. The rope magically binds tighter and tighter for every time a shamed tear shed itself, finally crushing his bones and veins. He found himself drowning in pain and darkness...   
  
"AHHH!!! PLEASE!!! NOOO!!!"   
  
Everyone stared at Tyson. He suddenly woke up, knocking down his desk. Tears streamed down his bloodshot eyes, and he was gasping for air. Something wasn't right, the pain on his wrist won't go away. He pulled down the sleeve of his uniform, and he just stared.  
  
His wrist was burned black with bits of blood trickling down his arm and hands. Everyone stared at the hand. Tyson could not believe it. He looked at everyone. They all had wondering eyes, but thank god. Hilary and Kenny were still alive. He wouldn't take all those eyes looking at him, so he just stood up and ran out of the room, the school, the property.   
  
He just ran, and ran, thinking.  
  
**_What the hell just happened?  
  
How did the nightmare come true?  
_**  
How...?  
  
-(END CHAP)-  
  
Phew! I hope that was scary! Review plz!!!


	3. Ghost Mom and Killer Dragoon

**Ghost in my Picture**

Yay! I got some reviews! Some1 asked me if there was going a relationship... Well, do all fics must have one? I was thinking on NOT having one... Oh yah, should I have Max, Rei and Kai in this fic?

-(Ghost Mom and Killer Dragoon)-

Tyson ran back to his temple, trying to find his grandpa, but unfortunately, he wasn't home. There was a note on his bed, saying that he went shopping for the day with his brother. He decided to call one of his friends, Zeo, for some advice.

"Hello? Zeo Zaghart speaking."

"Hey Zeo, it's me, Tyson."

"Are you okay? Usually you start with: 'THE WORLD CHAMP HAS ARRIVED, TO TALK WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!'. Plus you sound shaky. What's up?"

"Zeo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away."

"I had a dream – I mean my friend had a dream about... seeing his dead mother. But the mother attack you and wanted to die, like her..."

"Well, usually, that means your friend's mom's not dead."

"What?!"

"It means... Wait, lemme check my book about Life and Death..."

"..."

"Hm. It said here, that your friend's mom... Is a ghost."

"HUH?!"

"Don't you know what a ghost is? Phantom, wandering soul, shadow spirit? Hocus pocus, Tyson, I knew you were dumb, but this is pathetic."

"No not that... My Dragoon! It's gone!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Listen, I'll call you back. I need to find my blade."

"Okay. Try checking the usual spots when you last lost it, like under your bed and on top of the refrigerator."

"Thanks Z. Bye!"

"Chow!"

Tyson did look in his usual spots, especially under the bed, but it wasn't there. Something didn't seem right. He decided he should bandage his wrist, and then look for Dragoon, before it gets worse. Tyson took a bottle of alcohol and wet his wrist with a cotton ball. Then he used linen bandages to wrap his wrist.

"Now, where is Dragoon?"

There was a sharp pain on his wrist that Tyson let a gasp. He kneeled down, in pain, but something invisible was pulling him towards the dojo. He followed, and then the pain lessened. He slid the door open, and was happy he found Dragoon.

But something wasn't right.

_"Tyson..."_

"Dra-Dragoon?! What's happening to you?"

_"Tyson... Forgive me for my mistake..."_

Dragoon let out a cry that tore the dojo. My home is tearing down! Tyson thought. But I cannot leave my friend!

_"Go! Run young master!"_

"I will not leave you in this mess! Come with me!"

_"No! Leave!"_

"I can't!

_**"LEAVE!!!"**_

Dragoon let out a wind that pushed Tyson far outside his house. "No!" Tyson cried. The house fell down, but a bitbeast survived. This beast, was black and glowed evilly, was none other than Tyson's precious Dragoon. But the eyes glowed red with hatred, and flew to Tyson.

"Dragoon?"

But Dragoon didn't listen. He just roared and attacked poor Tyson. "Oh no!" He ran away, hoping to lose his bitbeast. But no, it just came and tried to kill him. "Help! I'm being attacked by a bitbeast!" Tyson pleaded.

Sadly, bitbeasts are invisible to the naked eye, and so a lot of people didn't know what he was talking about. Tyson ran down a hill, but suddenly tripped. He looked back to see Dragoon, but he was gone. "Dragoon?"

"Dragoon? You mean that top thingy you play with everyday me homey?"

Tyson blinked. He turned his head to see his Grandpa and his brother, Hitoshi. They were holding bags full of grocery, and seemed to be worried. "Why aren't you at school, Tyson?" "I-I-I s-saw m-my mom!"

There was a deadly silence.

"But your mom is **dead**." Grandpa said sadly. "Yes, partially my fault." Hitoshi said quietly. "She – I know but – She's a ghost!" "Maybe you're ill." "Yeah, I'll make you medicine for a fever, dude." Tyson puffed in annoyance. They are his family! They should believe him.

But what about Dragoon?

-(END CHAPTER)-

Yes, WHAT ABOUT DRAGOON?! N E 1 knows what's Tyson's brother ENGLISH NAME?! Unless I know that, I'm stuck with the Jap. Review plz!


	4. First Warnings

**Ghost in my Picture**

... Well, I was hoping NOT to have a pairing, like I said last chap. But people wanted to have a pairing... I'll think about that. If there was a pairing, would you like Tyson/Hilary? That would fit. I haven't got plans for Rei, Max and Kai. I'll think about that too.

3 peeps said that Tyson's brother's English name is Hiro. Well, I decided I'm gonna call him by the Japanese. It sounds more... Good.

-(First Warnings)-

As Grandpa and Hitoshi thought Tyson was sick, they still wondered if he wasn't and telling the truth. It wasn't normal for Tyson to lie, and he sounded serious. They thought about it, thinking how could Fushigi be a ghost and why. Hitoshi gave Tyson a piggy-back ride, despite all his groceries. Tyson fell asleep fast.

When Hitoshi and Grandpa saw their once home, they gaped. "What the hell?!" "Our house is destroyed!" There were reporters everywhere, swarming them with questions. "Hey! Mr.Kinomiya!" Hilary and Kenny called. They helped the Kinomiya's escape from the rampage.

"You can stay at my house." Said Kenny. "Thanks." "Is Tyson sleeping?" "Yes." Hilary and Kenny looked worried. Kenny explained what happened at school. Grandpa thought Tyson was telling the truth, but Hitoshi still doubted it.

When Tyson was put to bed, a phone call came from Ms. Kincaid, about Tyson leaving school with a bloody arm. Both Hitoshi and Grandpa were worried. While Tyson slept, Grandpa slowly unwrapped the bandages. His wrist was black from the burn with specks of mahogany dried blood.

"Ooh, that must hurt." "No kidding." Grandpa rewrapped the wrist with a new strip of linen. "Shouldn't we tell dad?" "I'm not so sure 'bout that, dawg. But I have a feeling he already knows..." Then they all went downstairs for Kenny's dad's famous noodle soup.

Dr. Kinomiya woke up with a start. His youngest son was injured. But he just shook it off. There's nothing wrong with Tyson, he thought. It was just a silly dream, that's all... He sighed and jumped back to bed. It's almost midnight, and he should be sleeping. He sighed and looked at an old, dusty picture of him and his dead wife. He stared at it for such a long time, it could have been forever.

How he loved that woman. How he loved Fushigi, How he loved the way she looked, loved the way she sleeps, loved the way she walks, loved the way she eats. He loved her for anything. But most of all, how he loved the way she laughed; a beautiful cute bell rung by angels of heaven.

_"Kinomiya..."_

Dr. Kinomiya heard a familiar voice in the air. "Huh?" What can it be? He thought. Hell no, t couldn't be my wife!

_"Oh, but it is..."_

The picture in his hand few away from his hand and into the air. Fushigi's blue eyes glowed scarlet, as the face in the picture smirked. Her clothes changed from a sexy blue dress to a ripped, patched and bloody black dress. Her body had lines of freshly opened blood, with the cuts and the bruises. Her silky navy hair turned tangled, and the blue front made her red eyes flash dangerously. This is how she died. With all the wounds and scars that weren't healed, and now, it can never be.

Then the picture ripped itself, revealing a ghost. Dr. Kinomiya could've screamed, but he felt that he lost his voice. "Who – Who are you?!" The ghost just frowned. _"Don't you know me???"_ She asked in pure sadness. "I – I..." He stammered.

_"Love, I'm your wife. How could you... Forget something... Like **THAT**!?!?"_

Her disappointed face turned into a dangerous hatred one. _"My death has affected you too much! You forgot me! You promised you wouldn't! **YOU BASTARD, THAT IS MY HUSBAND?! BITCH!!!"**_ Fushigi screamed, as her anger made objects fly in the air. She pointed her white hand to her husband, and then the matters attacked him.

Chairs slammed into him, the table hit his face, clothes covered his eyes as more and the furniture did more and more damage to him. Then it all stopped. Dr. Kinomiya fell to the floor, bones broken and heavily bleeding. _"How about a little break?"_ She hissed. Fushigi glided to her loved one, and looked at him.

_"It wouldn't be fun to kill you fast... No... As my first prey, I should have fun with it..."_

She put her white long fingers to his face. _"I promise... It'll be all worth it... Oh baby, it will hurt a bit though. But, how should I kill you?"_ She continuously walked around him, thinking. _"Oh, I know..."_

-(END CHAPTER)-

How should I kill him? I'm asking YOU. Okay? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. First Death

**Ghost in my Picture**

I got good evil deaths! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY fICS, I WILL KILL TYSON'S DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone asked me if I could do a Tyson/Hitoshi pairing¡¦ Sorry, but they are BROTHERS, so they can't be a pairing... I like all the ways peeps sent me!! I'm gonna try using all of them!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus a few ideas of mine!! Hehehe!!

-(First Death)-

"_This will be very, very interesting..."_

A bookcase flew over and fell on top of Dr. Kinomiya. He groaned, but that just made Fushigi excited. She broke off a leg of a chair; a nice, sharp, long piece, and started hitting her husband's head. Blood poured out from the whimpering man, and soon she stopped. _"What's wrong? I know it hurts honey. But getting ran over by a truck hurts more. I'm gonna cause you so much pain, you'll ask me to kill you." _

"Nooooo... Please... Don't kill me..." He begged. _"No. And you can't stop me."_ She picked Dr. Kinomiya up, and threw him out the window. He was on the ground, soon to be back inside the room, with pieces of glass sticking to his skin. _"I would love for you to bleed to death. So, I give you one full minute to live longer. Then, I shall destroy you, as fate has decided for me."_

One minute. Dr. Kinomiya sighed. He has one full minute. To others, it's fast. To him, it was nice and long. A long, but short, mere 60 seconds...

59... What happened to his wife? The loving and caring woman he married?

58... Who will tell Tyson, Hitoshi and his father?

57... Who will warn them?

56... Will they die like him? In pain and sorrow? Not just by the physical, but the mental if they met Fushigi like this?

55... The clock ticks slowly. His death will come soon.

54... Something seems to be hovering over him...

53... It's covered in blood...

52... His blood...

51... What will people say if they see the famous Dr. Kinomiya dead before they knew it?

50... Poor Tyson and Hitoshi. They're only children. Well, Hitoshi is reaching adulthood in a few years. But still, Fushigi gave birth to him. And he remembered when she would hug and kiss them all day, whenever the two perfect baby boys cried.

45... What kind of rumors will spread if they found him dead? He's not supposed to be dead. Yet...

40... Why does it have to end like this? His lover killing him. Deep inside, he must be already dead because the shock has been overwhelming.

35... For the living, time just goes on, ticking like the clock counting his arrival of death. But to the dead, time stops forever.

30... Half of the precious minute, gone.

29... Dr. Kinomiya, dead. That would be a weird headline, wouldn't you agree? He remembers Fushigi made a promise. He guesses that since the dead can't go back to the living, she's going to kill the living to the dead. How touching; but not fair.

20... But it also wasn't her fault that she was dead. It all goes back to being Hitoshi being lost. Then again, that wasn't his son's fault either. What a bummer.

15... Most of the minute is fading away. Why has god killed him so? Why has the song of heaven gone? Why is Fushigi being like this? This cannot be his destiny!

10... Only ten seconds left.

9... °Tyson¡¦

8... Be a good boy. Don't get carried away with your blading. Keep practicing to keep your title. Also, try not to eat too much, ne?

7... Hitoshi...

6... Take good care of your little brother. Keep him safe until Fushigi comes after you too.

5... Dad...

4... I love you a lot. Past the universe, and past the number of stars. Keep my boys in training, and keep them healthy.

3... Only three seconds left.

2... This is it...

1... I had a good life. Please god, let me have a good death.

O... Time is up."

Before Fushigi can attack him, Dr. Kinomiya screamed, "I LOVE YOU, MY FUSHIGI!!!" This has affected the ghost, and she slowed down. _"I love you too. Say good-bye to life, dear, because I never had the chance to. You'll be happier with me. I promised it'll be worth it, and did I ever not keep one?"_ She smirked.

She threw the long, sharp wooden stick to stab his neck. He gasped. The pain is too much. Fushigi seemed to push the stick deeper into is skin every second. After a minute, Fushigi frees the stick. She then stabs his heart. He screams. Couldn't anyone hear his cries?

Fushigi pulls out the stick once more, then throws it to his head. As soon as it touched Dr. Kinomiya's face, it split in two. _"Blood is sweet, just like you."_ She says in a cocking manner. She then brings up the white sheet of his bed, and then tightly wraps his body within it. Then she brings up the blanket, doing the same thing. The air is thing inside; Dr. Kinomiya will die of suffocation.

Fushigi laughs. _"Would you want me to end this once and for all?"_

Fushigi then lit a candle and 'accidentally' knocks it to the wooden ground. Everything caught on fire fast, taking the body in blankets with it. There were screams and gasps within the fire, and then slowly, it disappeared. She gave a hard, cold stare. _"What could be sweeter, than... The dead as in life?"_ She called upon the soul from the dead body.

Dr. Kinomiya himself turned into a ghost, by looks like ho he died: With all the burns from his body from the fire, blood from attacks from the furniture, and a sheet hung from his shoulder. The ghost o him embraced his wife. _"Dear, I'm glad you killed me. Now, only my dad, Hitoshi and Tyson left to kill. And this time, I'll can have your fun."_ He licked the dead woman's ear with blood. She just giggled.

"_But this time... Who shall be next?"_

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed. Hitoshi, Grandpa, Hilary and Kenny busted open the door, to see a sleeping Tyson crying and screaming on the floor. Hitoshi embraced his brother and woke him up. Tyson sobbed and wet his brother's shirt. He then said in a whisper, "Dad is dead."

-(END CHAP)-

MY VACATION IS FINISHED PEEPS! Now I can update my other fics... Review plz!


End file.
